ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Augmentations
Augmentations are items that upgrade your ship. They range from pure stat increases (e.g., FTL Recharge Booster) to entirely new abilities (e.g., Reverse Ion Field or Adv. FTL Navigation). They can be bought at certain stores or found from random encounters and quests, but there are only three slots on every ship, so carefully consider the ones available to you. Weapons Augmentations Automated Reloader :Cost: 50 :Sell value: *Cooldown between shots reduced by 15 percent. This also applies to the artillery beam found on the Osprey/Nisos. Stackable. Weapon Pre-Igniter :Cost: 120 :Sell value: *Weapons are now immediately ready to fire upon arriving at a beacon. This does not apply to the artillery beam found on The Osprey/Nisos. Stackable. *Note: the weapons will only charge if you leave the beacon with them activated. If they are not "on" they will still be greyed out on arrival. A good tactic is to turn off everything and divert all power to your weapons before leaving a sector. This way you can "alpha strike" with 3-4 weapons the moment you arrive, overwhelming the enemy. After that initial volley you can shut down the extra weapons and power shields/oxy/etc to finish off the fight. Stealth Weapons :Cost: :Sell value: *This augmentation negates the active cloak time drain effect caused by firing non beam weapons while cloaked. Drone Augmentations Drone Recovery Arm :Cost: 50 :Sell value: *Non-destroyed drones will be retrieved at the end of battle, allowing their parts to be re-used. Note: This only applies to drones the player created; enemy drones cannot be harvested for parts. Boarding drones are also not affected, once launched on enemy ship they do not resupply at the end of the battle. (even if they are still functional). *Drones are effectively for free with this augementation. The few you still lose are more than compensated by the new ones you get as loot. Highly recommended. * This is extremely effective when paired with the Hull Repair Drone. The drone is only used up after 3-5 repair 'shots', so jumping to another zone returns the drone to you, which means you can get back 2-4 hull damage for absolutely no cost to you. You also will have more than enough spare drone parts to fuel it in case of higher amounts of damage. No more repair costs! Drone Reactor Booster :Cost: :Sell value: *Your onboard drones have their movement speed increased by 50 percent. FTL Augmentations FTL Recharge Booster :Cost: 50 :Sell value: 25 *The ship's FTL drive powers up 25 percent faster. Stackable. Adv. FTL Navigation :Cost: :Sell value: *Allows the ship to travel to any previously visited beacon. This means you can go back to any 'blue' beacon, even if it is out of jumping range. FTL Jammer :Cost: :Sell value: *Scrambles the enemy ship's FTL computers, doubling the time it takes for them to jump. Not stackable. Defensive Augmentations Reverse Ion Field :Cost: :Sell value: *Protects your ship from ion damage, giving a 20 percent chance to negate it entirely. Repair Arm :Cost: 50 :Sell value: *Repairs your hull by 1 point every time you collect scrap, but reduces scrap collected by 15 percent. Not stackable. Engi Med-bot Dispersal :Cost: :Sell value: *Floods the ship with Engi nano med-bots, healing the crew even when they are outside of the med-bay (at a reduced speed). *Medbay needs to be powered in order for it to work. *Not affected by Medbay upgrades. *Will not work outside your ship. Shield Charge Booster :Cost: :Sell value: *Boosts the ship's shield recharge rate by 15 percent. Stackable. Misc Augmentations Long-Range Scanners :Cost: 30 :Sell value: *Adds additional info about nearby beacons on the starmap. *Allows you to see if a beacon contains a ship or an ion storm / sun / asteroid field before jumping to it. *If a beacon does not indicate a ship in wait, it may still result in some kind of fight, so be wary. Likewise, even if a ship is detected, there may be ways to avoid a fight. *Is used in some events. Scrap Recovery Arm :Cost: :Sell value: *Allows the ship to collect 10 percent more scrap from any source. Extra arms stack additively rounded down. *Is used in a blue event, where you can extract some scrap out of an asteroid. *Requires the collection of 500 scrap to pay for itself (not including the possibility of recieving it free on a blue event). This is equivalent to 10-30 battles depending on game difficulty and when in the game you purchase it. Buying it late-game is obviously quite a poor decision. Damaged Stasis Pod "This bizzare alien artifact appears to be barely operational. It has no practical function but perhaps someone can repair it." *This is used to get the crystal crew member and the crystal cruiser. * Acquired during random event at a normal distress beacon described as being near an asteroid field. Typically not encountered until Sector 3 at the earliest, but can be found as early as sector 1. * -Crew Member: Need to find a Zoltan researcher beacon to study and examine it. Frequently encountered in Engi and Zoltan sectors. * -Crystal Ship: Researchers will revive the crew member, who will then direct you to an unmarked beacon in the rock homeworlds where you must find the warp point that gives another blue option. If rock homeworlds are not available at this point of your run, it is not possible to complete the mission. As such, this is arguably the most difficult ship to obtain. * Sells for 15 scrap. * Multiple Stasis Pods can be obtained; each will take up an augmentation slot. * Each Zoltan research station will only open a single stasis pod, but if you encounter multiple research stations it is possible to open multiple stasis pods. Unique Augmentations Crystal Vengeance * Every time your ship takes damage, there is a 10 percent chance to break off a shard that flies at your enemy, causing massive fire damage. (Crystalline Cruiser only) Mantis Pheromones * Your crew's movement speed is increased by 25 percent. (Mantis Cruiser only) * Might also apply when you are boarding an enemy ship. Rock Plating * Superior hull armor provides a 15 percent chance to negate hull damage (hit systems will still be damaged). * This augment is part of the starting equipment of the Rock Cruiser. It can only be acquired by another type of ship after completing the quest to obtain the Rock Cruiser. * This augment also counts as a blue option for a handful of events. These include acquiring the damaged stasis pod for the Crystal Cruiser. This makes it the best ship (more ease with long ranged scanners) to attempt and unlock the ship (The stasis pod can be found in Rock, Pirate and Engi sectors.) Slug Repair Gel * Slug ships excrete a thick gel that automatically repairs hull breaches. (Slug Cruiser only) Titanium System Casing * Superior System casing provides a 15 percent chance to negate system damage. (Hull will still be damaged). (Stealth Cruiser only) Zoltan Shield : "An unexplained technology creates this nearly impenetrable shield. Only the energy outbursts from an FTL engine is powerful enough to recharge it." * Upon arrival at a beacon, you start with an additional green energy shield that will absorb 5 points of damage before your standard shields/hull will start to take damage. The additional shield will absorb damage from all weapon types, including missiles and beams, but takes twice as much damage from ion and beam weapons. It will also prevent enemies from boarding your ship. However, you can still be boarded if an event specifically calls for an enemy boarding your ship. (Zoltan Cruiser Only). * Leaving and returning to an area with an enemy ship that has a Zoltan Shield will cause the enemy's shield to replenish. This also applies to saving and quitting, as the game somehow considers it as arriving to a beacon.